Traditional workout devices are dedicated to single tasks which workout isolated muscle additionally, these devices use high impact systems that can damage joints and ligaments. While working out with resistance to gravity is an effective means of building muscle, traditional exercise systems limit the range om motion that the user is able to use while performing strength and resistance training.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings by providing a total body workout machine that perform over 50 exercises in both the sitting and standing positions. The present invention can be uses at home, in health clubs, as well as both indoors and outdoors. The present invention is a fitness device for people who want to get a stronger core and have a better-looking waistline. Additionally, the present invention facilitates losing weight in a short period of time. The present invention can be uses by all age groups while offering comfort and secure balance. The present invention only request a small space to operate the device and easy for storage.
The present invention is a completely new sitting full body workout exercise apparatus. The unique design offers great convenience and a simplified way to engaging a variety of muscle groups in a way that builds muscle strength and burns calories. The present invention is a safe and comfortable apparatus that uses low impact resistance tension bands or cables to enable exercises while in sitting and standing positions. The present invention a convenient solution for building lean muscle, a stronger body, and muscle definition. The present invention is designed to minimize the time spent exercising, while maximizing the positive results of the exercise. The present invention helps anyone at any fitness level to achieve great fitness goals results while eliminating complicated and confusing products.